The Auditorium
by Psy456
Summary: Chloe froze as she felt the unexpected bulge in her girlfriend's shorts. "What… you… did you walk across campus with that on?" / Story 10 (for now) of my A Shared Lifetime series.


A/N: Set during Beca's sophomore year, takes place after "Getting Even". There is no excuse for this. I also wrote it immediately after GE but thought it needed… more. One year later and... Nope, pure PWP and I'm not even sorry.

* * *

_April, 2013_

Chloe was always early to rehearsal.

She used the time to get the room ready, setting out the chairs and wheeling out the whiteboards as needed. She would connect her iPhone to the Bluetooth speakers while she worked, dancing a little to limber up.

Some days, if she had a lot of homework, she would set up earlier and take over the small concession booth on the far side of the room from the entrance. There was a short hallway behind it that had two doors – one for the concessions and one that led to an office/storage space. It never had anything in it unless there was an event long enough to warrant popcorn and bottled drinks. She'd hop over the counter, spread her books and papers to her satisfaction, and dance while she leaned on the counter, working until the rest of the group came in.

The first time she'd done it, they hadn't noticed her at first, and their usual training area didn't have a direct view into the room. So when Chloe had poked her head out and yelled '_Hey guys_!' Cynthia Rose had fallen back into one of the chairs with her hand over her heart.

"_Damn, woman! Don't scare a bitch like that!" _

"Why don't you use the door, like any regular human being?" Fat Amy asked her once when she'd spotted Chloe jumping over the counter.

"That's boring. Besides, lifting yourself up by your arms is a great way to get the blood flowing!" And Chloe had demonstrated, balancing herself briefly in midair as she pushed up off the counter. She'd ignored how Beca's eyes had remained riveted on the way Chloe's arm muscles popped. Her girlfriend claimed to be powerless against them and Chloe wasn't above a little teasing.

But since then, they'd gotten used to seeing her lean out or hop back over the counter once everyone had trickled in.

Today was one of those days. She had kept her music filling the room while she worked, letting her hips move as she read while leaning on her forearms. She was so into it she didn't notice that anyone had come in until fingers skimmed her stomach as arms slipped around her waist.

She yelped and started to turn until a familiar chuckle reached her ears.

"Don't _do_ that!" Chloe felt Beca drape across her back and hug her. "Why are you here?"

"Sorry, Chlo. But you usually notice me before I get that far." Beca's arms tightened in apology and she pressed a kiss to Chloe's shoulder. "And it's almost time for practice, why wouldn't I be here."

"Because you're almost never early, but I'm glad you are." Chloe brought her hands up to cover Beca's, holding her in place. "Guess I was just in the zone and didn't hear you."

Beca hummed in agreement. "Don't let me stop you." She turned her head and rested her cheek on Chloe's back, sighing in contentment.

Since they'd stood like this often, even here, Chloe turned back to her work. And though her hips weren't as active as they had been, she was still swaying them unconsciously.

After a few minutes she noticed that Beca's right hand was creeping under her shirt and up and over the top of her bra. Her fingers idly traced the swell of Chloe's breasts, dipping down between them and back up. Chloe let her hips still for a moment, and then continued, humming under her breath.

Beca's left hand inched downward, easily slipping under the edge of the yoga pants that Chloe sometimes wore to practice. Chloe's breath hitched slightly before she forced it to even out.

Beca's right hand lazily ran over Chloe's chest, pausing briefly to tease hardening nipples. Chloe was unable to stop the arching of her back into the touch. She was equally unable to stop her legs from spreading as Beca's left hand cupped her center through her underwear.

Chloe realized she was just staring blankly at the pages in front of her; all pretext of study was gone as she focused on those talented fingers. Beca's left hand curled up and pushed under Chloe's underwear, sliding down to caress gently.

"Already, Chlo?" Beca's soft voice was teasing with a hint of surprise. Her fingers slipped up and down Chloe's center easily.

"It's your fault. It happens any time you touch me." Chloe ran her hand down over her pants and held Beca in place.

"Any?" Chloe could hear the cocky smirk in her voice.

Chloe nodded, then whimpered at the chill on her back when Beca stood up, her body shifting to Chloe's right. Beca pulled her left hand away and Chloe couldn't stop herself from crying out. "Why…?" But then Beca brought her hand around and slid it down the back of Chloe's pants, skimming lightly between firm cheeks and forward until her fingers were back on Chloe's clit.

Beca whispered, "Better angle." Her right hand slid down and then back under Chloe's sports bra from below, fingers rolling over first one nipple then the other.

Chloe's head dropped to hang forward. "Oh, Becs." She pushed herself into Beca's hands and felt herself approaching a point of no return. Chloe looked up at the clock to gauge how long they had before the official start of rehearsal. "I don't know if we have time," her voice was teasing as her hand drifted back and slid between Beca's legs.

Chloe froze as she felt the unexpected bulge in her girlfriend's shorts. "What… you… did you walk across campus with that on?" She let her fingers play over what she knew was the strap-on the couple used occasionally.

"Are you serious?" Beca let her fingers slide across Chloe's wet skin, teasing. "When you didn't hear me come in, I stood behind you and pulled it on." She cupped Chloe's entire core with her palm. "Put the shorts back on to see how long it'd take you to notice."

Chloe bit back a whimper. "Beca, I _really _don't know if we have time for that." But the thought of Beca taking her - here in this public space - spread fire across Chloe's skin from the inside out.

"But you feel so good. You're _so_ wet." Beca slid her left hand back down, fingers circling Chloe's entrance once. "I want you so bad, Chlo."

Chloe gave herself over and spread her legs a bit more, growling "We have thirty minutes, forty if they come in as late as usual." She was rewarded with Beca's fingers pushing inside her and let out a high gasp, almost inaudible over the music. "Oh, Beca…" Chloe started to roll her hips, feeling Beca's fingers pushing and stretching inside her. "Fuck. You make me feel so good."

Beca bit her shoulder as Chloe fought to slide under Beca's shorts and the underwear that harnessed the strap-on. They both moaned as Chloe's finger tips brushed against Beca's clit firmly despite the awkward angle.

"Beca, you're wetter than I am." Chloe teasingly stroked down Beca's core as far as she could reach.

"I did leave the house with this packed in my bag and a tiny wish." Beca hissed out through gritted teeth before she pulled her hands out of Chloe's clothes. Later she'd tell Chloe how she'd paced back and forth in their room, wondering if she dared. '_Though, after Hood Night, it's obvious I'm not opposed to public spaces._' She pushed Chloe's pants down to the floor, the movement causing Chloe to pull her own hand out of Beca's shorts.

Chloe toed off her shoes and stepped out of her pants and underwear, knowing they would just restrict her movement. She didn't spare more than half a thought to where they were and how they could be caught. She had just settled into a wide legged stance when Beca stepped back up behind her, having only pulled her shorts down enough for the strap-on to come free.

Beca's hand guided the toy between Chloe's legs, running it through her girlfriend's wet folds. She stroked it slowly for a minute, coating it in preparation before finally setting her hips.

Chloe held her breath as Beca pushed in slowly. "Fuck, Beca." Her breath hissed out slowly. "I love the way you fill me." She clenched as Beca paused with just the head inside her.

"Me too, love, me too." Beca slowly pulled back out, causing Chloe to whimper at the loss. Then she pressed back in again, feeling the slight give as she slid inside. Her eyes drifted close as she continued forward until her pelvis rested against Chloe's ass. "You're so tight, Chloe." The harness insert on her clit was driving her crazy and it was getting harder to go slow.

Beca's hips pulled back smoothly, looking down as the strap-on emerged, glistening from Chloe's body. She thrust slowly; never fully in or out, just watching how she looked fucking her girlfriend. Chloe was gorgeous fully dressed but seeing her like this, trembling and striving beneath Beca, was transcendent.

She pulled back until she slipped free and then slammed back in, knowing Chloe had adjusted enough that it wouldn't hurt her. The redhead moaned and ground back against Beca, muscles squeezing against every inch. She looked up at the clock. "We're down to twenty minutes, Beca. We can't count on that extra ten."

Beca nodded and stopped teasing them both. She gripped Chloe's hips and began to fuck her steadily. She pushed Chloe's shirt up in the back, loving how Chloe's muscles bunched and moved beneath her this way. Strong, long strokes, pulling almost all the way out and then just as slowly pushing all the way back in, swirling her hips when their bodies met. Over and over until Chloe was panting and begging her to go harder.

Beca tossed her head to clear the hair from her eyes and started moving her hips faster until she was filling Chloe with short, hard thrusts. '_One good thing about this group, my cardio has definitely improved.'_ One of the best things about dating Chloe was that their active sex life also was improving Beca's stamina. So she jerked her hips harder, slapping their bodies together, the sound audible even over the music filling the room.

Chloe bent all the way over the counter, one hand stretched out and gripping the far side for an anchor as her body jolted back and forth. Beca had truly gotten the hang of this and Chloe felt blissfully full as she let her forehead drop down to one of her books, panting as she pushed her hips backward to meet Beca's. Between Hood Night and Spring Break Beca was constantly surprising her and Chloe couldn't wait to see what her inventive girlfriend would come up with next. But that was for later, now Chloe was practically drowning in the love-slash-lust rampaging through her veins and she couldn't think past pushing the two of them over the edge.

A sudden noise jerked her attention to her right as her hand flew back off the counter and to Beca's frantically thrusting hips. Chloe watched with mounting horror as the girls started to file in while she had NO FUCKING PANTS ON and Beca was still pounding into her. A glance at the clock showed they weren't even on time, they were five minutes _late_. She and Beca had been at this for over twenty minutes, lost in each other.

Once Beca had figured out what was going on, she'd stopped, buried to the hilt in Chloe as their hips strained and twitched against each other, unable to completely still even now. Beca whispered. "Baby, I don't think I can stop now." She tugged Chloe's shirt back into place and resisted the urge to yell at everyone to just go away and let them sex in peace.

Chloe thought frantically even while her muscles continued to work against the shaft inside her. "Me either... Just... Oh _fuck_… Go slow." She cleared her throat and tried to control her breathing. Maybe they'd believe she was sweating just from her dancing? Maybe?

She held back the moan as she felt Beca start up those long and powerful strokes again. She had no idea if she could pull this off, but she was determined to try. She crossed her arms and leaned forward on the counter and looked over. The different angle caused Beca to slide deeper and Chloe swallowed thickly.

She hoped the tremble in her voice wasn't obvious as she called out, "Hey guys."

A chorus of "Hey Chloe" was returned as they all set their bags down against the row of bleachers that were, thankfully, on the same wall as the concession stand so they couldn't see that she was being thoroughly ravaged by her co-captain.

"Why... uh… don't you guys just... mmm. Warm up for a bit." She looked down at her books and tried not to close her eyes as Beca gave a sharp thrust.

"Sorry." Beca whispered as she fought for control. "I can't believe we're still fucking while the rest of them are right… there…" and she pushed a little harder. "You're so fucking hot, Chlo."

"Lotta homework?" Stacie had moved closer, but still stayed in their usual area while she stretched.

Chloe nodded, "Yep." The last syllable cut off a bit abruptly as Beca's hands curved forward and gripped where Chloe's thighs dipped at her hip. Pressure there was a turn on that Beca had quickly discovered. She cleared her throat desperately and hoped Stacie didn't notice. "They just… piled… it on this week."

Beca was trying to go slow, she really was, but knowing their friends were in the room and could walk over at any time turned her on more than she'd ever thought possible. Between this and Hood Night, she was beginning to think she had public sex all wrong and it was maybe something they'd need to talk about.

'_Oh god, I'm a full on dirty bird_.' Thinking of Aubrey's favorite phrase immediately brought the former Bella to mind and Beca almost laughed at the scandalous expression she'd likely have if she ever found out about this. Then Chloe's body rolled against her and all thoughts of her (now) favorite drill sergeant flew out of her head.

Beca angled her hips until she was slanting upward into Chloe, trying to be careful, to go slow. But every couple of strokes she found that she couldn't help a sharp thrust that jostled Chloe's body. She hoped it just looked like Chloe's usual dancing in place and no one heard the grunts she tried to keep from slipping past her lips.

Chloe noticed Stacie eyeing her.

"Where's Beca?"

Both girls had the same thought: _'Oh shit. She can't know, can she?'_

Chloe thought quickly. "She… unh…." _'Is fucking the ever living fucking shit out of me thirty feet away from you, holy fucking hell this is hot.' _"Said she wasn't feeling well." Chloe tried to casually clear her throat. "Maybe something she ate?" Her pitch shot higher at the last, feeling Beca surge into her.

Beca rewarded her with several short thrusts, barely moving Chloe's hips this time as she whispered. "Oh I feel great, Chlo. But you feel even better. And I haven't eaten anything. _Yet._" She held Chloe's hips tightly and ground against them, desperate for some friction against her aching core.

Chloe squeaked and she wasn't sure what look passed across her face, but Stacie's eyes narrowed again. "Uh huh."

Chloe nodded and turned a page in her book as she looked back down. "Said she might not come today."

Even as Stacie let out what sounded like a strangled laugh, Beca froze wondering if that was a threat and if she'd gone too far, but Chloe rotated her hips until Beca started thrusting again. She ran her hands down Chloe's legs before reversing to drag her nails upward as she listened to Chloe try to talk to Stacie without giving anything away.

"Something about her stomach? So, between that and this fucking homework…" At '_fucking'_ Chloe clamped down on Beca, slowing her movements briefly, "I may just give you guys a free afternoon."

Chloe watched with growing relief as Stacie shrugged and turned back while the rest of the girls cheered.

"Woo! Freedom!" Amy threw her arms in the air. "I mean, I hope Shawshank isn't getting sick."

Stacie asked casually. "How long are you giving her to come?" Maybe too casually.

Chloe had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep in the hysterical laughter that bubbled up.

"Yeah, Chloe. How long till I can come?" Beca whispered behind her, hands teasing as they slid over Chloe's stomach. Her hips jerked upward pushing Chloe forward and forcing her to rest her arms on the counter, like she was thinking over Stacie's question.

"Oh… I unh... hadn't really thought about it." She rested her head on her palm and looked at the girls, unable to hold it up anymore. She swallowed, Beca's name wanting to fly off her tongue, and hoped her flush wasn't obvious from this distance. "Ten more minutes?"

Beca whispered, "I don't think I'm going to make it ten minutes, Chloe." Her hips began to grind every time she thrust into Chloe, the pressure on her clit driving her closer to the edge.

Chloe felt Beca's hands leave her and fumble for a long minute but her hips continued to grind them together. Suddenly Chloe's phone chimed. She looked down and laughed when she opened the message. She was aware she may have sounded a tad hysterical after all.

"What's so funny, Cap?" Cynthia Rose called over.

"That's... uh... That was Beca. She says she's feeling a little warm and won't be able to make practice."

Stacie just smirked at her. "I'm sure you'll make her do some _cardio_ later."

Chloe tried to shrug nonchalantly. "Might as well give you guys the afternoon off."

"You sure, Cap?" Cynthia Rose was already edging to her bag.

"Hurry up before she changes her mind." Amy called, halfway to the door.

Chloe watched as the rest of them gathered the bags they had basically just set down. Stacie moved a bit slower, but still grabbed her stuff.

"You ok, Chloe?" Stacie's voice was teasing more than concerned. "You look a little flushed yourself." Her smile was filled with knowing amusement.

'_It's Stacie, of __**course**__ she knows_.' Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Beca was having similar thoughts. '_It's like she's got sexdar or something_.' Not that she let it stop the smooth motion of her hips, however.

"Oh… _unh_…" Chloe gave an almost silent giggle. "I'm fine. Beca and I had food from the same place, so maybe its food poisoning." Chloe ran her eyes over the words in her book, flipping another page when she thought the timing was right. She couldn't concentrate anymore; Beca's thrusting had started to speed up again. Stacie needed to leave so Chloe didn't have to hold back and holy _fuck _did she need to get off.

As the last Bella reached for the door, she called goodbye after them as Beca's hands came back and clamped on her hips. As the door closed behind them, Chloe counted to sixty in her head before bracing her hands on the counter and started thrusting backward.

"Oh fuck, Chloe." Beca's breath began to hitch as her hands pushed Chloe's shirt up again, fingers eagerly slipping back into her sports bra, stroking and teasing. "That was so close." She leaned down and placed open mouth kisses up Chloe's spine, her whole body sliding against Chloe's. "Oh god you feel so fucking good." Her hips took on a pace of their own, rapid and fast as their bodies slapped together. "_I'm_ so close, Chlo."

"Fuck, Bec… harder..." Chloe felt her orgasm approaching quickly at the ragged edge to Beca's words and breath.

They moved smoothly together, sweat dampening their shirts. Beca felt Chloe's body begin to twitch and slipped her hand down and over Chloe's clit, stroking quickly and firmly.

The room amplified Chloe's screams as she came, the high cries echoing off the rafters. Chloe clamped down and restricted Beca's thrusts until she finally just buried herself to the hilt, grinding her hips against the insert on her side of the harness. Beca whimpered with relief as her orgasm washed over her, hips not stilling until she came to rest across Chloe's back once more.

The room was silent, save for their pants and the music for several long minutes. They remained together until Beca finally had the energy to pull back, both moaning at the loss of contact; Chloe at feeling empty and Beca already missing Chloe's warmth against her chest.

Chloe slumped against the counter as Beca dropped her shorts all the way, stepping out of them. She then slipped the underwear harness down and wrapped it in a towel that she pulled from her bag. After shoving both items back in her duffle, Beca got dressed before leaning down to help Chloe step into her pants and underwear, tugging them back up for her as Chloe fixed her bra and top.

Chloe turned around and kissed her girlfriend. "That. Was… so hot." Beca looked pleased with herself. "I almost screamed your name while they were still in here."

Beca pretended to consider. "Maybe next time."

"I'm loving this new wild side to you, Becs." Chloe said as stepped back into her shoes before gathering her books tiredly. She piled them in into her bag before following Beca out the back door of the booth. She didn't have the energy to hop over the counter today.

They slowly put away the chairs and speakers, the silence ringing once they turned off the music. They both blinked as they emerged into the daylight, arms looped around waists, leaning on each other for support.

"I knew it!" They both jumped as a figure rose from the bench outside the door.

Chloe knew she was looking at Stacie with an expression that had to scream 'busted!' as she searched for _anything_ to say in this moment. It wasn't like she was embarrassed in the least, plus this was Stacie. The three of them spent their days teasing each other with jokes and innuendo but Chloe was worried that getting caught would make Beca uncomfortable and maybe retreat from this new risqué side she was showing.

However, Beca, through sheer lack of energy, merely kept her neutral resting bitch face up. "What, Stacie?"

"Oh please, I could hear Chloe from out here." She looked at Chloe appraisingly. "Nice volume."

Beca spoke before Chloe could, her tone insufferably smug. "Thanks." Her smile was blinding and Chloe beamed back at her, tangling their fingers together when Beca reached for her.

They left Stacie laughing in the sun behind them.

"Hey, Chloe?"

"Yeah?'

"Let's go home and do that again in bed."

"Oh, fuck."

"Exactly."

* * *

A Shared Lifetime:

Series Written Order: Candy Wars, Getting Even, Nowish, They Had Time, The Middle, Hood Night, Bechloe's First Official Christmas, A Taste of Home, Can't Help Falling, The Auditorium.

Series Chronological Order: They Had Time, Can't Help Falling, Hood Night, Bechloe's First Official Christmas, Getting Even, The Auditorium, Candy Wars, Nowish, The Middle, A Taste of Home.


End file.
